


Another Reason Why

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [41]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Solo and Kuryakin had been following the THRUSH courier by car but, when he went inside a factory, they had to continue on foot. As it was a Sunday, the factory was empty of staff, meaning the U.N.C.L.E. agents didn't have to worry about any innocents. It wasn't known whether this was a hand-off, or a dead drop, but either way they had to get the package.

Owing to the configuration of the building, the agents were able to split up while still following their mark. Napoleon went left and Illya took the right. As the Russian crept past shelves packed with large bottles of coloured liquid, he was spotted. The THRUSHie fired at Illya, but the shot went straight past the blond's head, and into one of the bottles behind him. A torrent of forest green liquid burst out and covered the hapless agent. From the other side of the factory, Napoleon took the courier down with a sleep dart before running over to pick up the package. He then went to his partner who had turned a lovely shade of green down his right side.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"It's food dye," the senior agent told him, barely suppressing a smirk. "Did you not notice what this factory produces?"

Kuryakin shook his head. "I was too busy doing my job and watching the courier."

"My dear Illya," Napoleon said, in that tone of voice the Russian really hated. "This place manufactures gelatin based foodstuffs. That dye is used to colour the jello you love so much."

Solo found himself on the receiving end of the famed Kuryakin glare. For all he knew his partner well, it sometimes still chilled him. This time, however, its power was lessened considerably thanks to the green dye. The American couldn't hold it in anymore, and laughed until his stomach ached. The Russian was less amused.

"Don't you think we should retrieve our sleeping friend and get out before the pick-up courier arrives?" he suggested through clenched teeth.

Napoleon brought his mirth under control and agreed. Besides, he was looking forward to getting back to HQ and seeing the reaction from everyone else to his small green friend.


End file.
